


What Do You Mean, Seduce Him?

by gala_apples



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Craigslist, Episode Tag, M/M, Rough Body Play, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward likes skinny, enthusiastic, and rough. The security guy was only one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean, Seduce Him?

**Author's Note:**

> My first comment on 1x04 was: Okay, so I’m going to need the fic where Skye and Ward talk and turns out Ward IS gay/bi/pan, his problem with the task was just that hello, he’s not Mata Hari. He picks up one night stands he thinks are hot, not whoever his goal turns out to be, and that security guard was NOT A TWINK.
> 
> Alternatively, still gay/bi/pan, but completely unable to seduce. Hill drew a poop with knives on his interpersonal skills, remember? He can’t make anyone want him, glory holes and Craigslist are more his thing.
> 
> I stayed strong for a few days, then I had to write it.

Nothing Grant told Skye was a lie. He didn’t say much, but what he said was the truth. He _doesn’t_ know how to seduce men. Unless you count a dick pic and an address to meet on Craigslist as a seduction. He’s _not_ Mata Hari. No foreign intelligence agent has ever watched him dirty dance and decided to spill all their secrets. His cases are never that easy. Though, he is better off than Mata Hari in one way. Upon entry to SHIELD one of the standard inoculations is to prevent anything sexually transmitted, receiving or passing it on. Unlike her, Grant can sleep with whomever he wants unprotected and not have to worry about his junk rotting off. Except for the one in a billion side effect. In all of SHIELD history there’s only ever been one case. Everyone knows about Dickless Dean. The funny thing is it made him an even better agent. It gave him a sort of Napoleon complex.

It bothers Grant, more than it should. He wants to tell Skye she’s wrong, that his ‘team’ is known as bisexual, that he’s not some hetero guy that can only connect with other guys through sports. He tries bringing it up a few times, in the plane, but the words won’t come out and he ends up just playing cards. 

One reason Grant can’t tell her is that the instant Skye knows, the whole plane will know. SHIELD has an anti-discriminatory policy, so technically they’ll be mandated to treat him with respect. Realistically speaking, policy can only do so much. FitzSimmons won’t care. They’ll probably just be geekily impressed that he’s getting laid, as it’s oh so clear they aren’t. Agent May will be stonefaced, as usual, opinion impossible to decipher. But Agent Coulson hardly grew up in a queer friendly era, an attitude which was surely compounded by his term of service as a hyper-masculine ranger. If Grant wanted his superiors to know he would have mentioned it before.

Another is that he likes Skye, despite everything, and he doesn’t want to hear her assumptions. Grant knows she’ll be riddled with them, the bromance comment was proof enough. Assumptions made his little brother stop talking to him, never mind that he basically kept Alex alive their whole childhood. This team is rocky enough. He doesn’t need assumptions making it all fall apart.

What he needs is a distraction. He needs some good old meaningless sex to make his brain stop working. It’s the best solution. 

Like a lot of SHIELD agents, Grant’s got more than one place to hang his hat. Not internationally, he’s not like Cruz, who gets a lot of long term assignments and has condos on five continents. But he’s got a home base house, and apartments in Seattle and Orlando. He also has separate Craigslist accounts for each home. It seems less suspicious than a man bouncing between three locations. He logs into the proper one, write a short and sweet and painfully misspelled ad on Men Seeking Men, then wanders away. In the time that it takes Grant to shower and water his suspiciously hardy plants, he gets half a dozen replies. A few are instantly rejected, after that it’s a matter of indexing preferences, and messaging the best one back with his location.

Now he just has to wait until the guy arrives. Grant usually waits a half hour after promised arrival time to assume the rando’s not coming and dial up another response on Craigslist. He’s almost always right, and the few times he’s been wrong only wound up in surprise threesomes. There’s nothing in the world better than getting DPed. That’s why he can never do it again, in case lesser acts stop being satisfactory.

Ten minutes before Grant’s about to shut his porch light off and go back through his messages the guy shows up. The doorbell echoes through the house and Grant hurries to the door. He only got a waist down shot. The legs seemed right for the kind of build Grant likes, but if his face is really bad, a minus five out of ten, the aesthetic equivalent to a poop with knives, he’ll just pretend he’s not home and message the second guy in line. He is getting laid tonight, that’s not in doubt. 

The guy’s decent looking. Blonde, square face, big forehead. Not the best Grant’s ever gotten, but not in the lowest third either. Far more than good enough to let him in. Grant opens the door and steps to the side to let him in. As the guy crouches and unties his shoes, Grant peels off his shirt and jeans, leaving only boxer briefs. He’d take them off too, only a lot of guys like to do that step. The guy stands only to take him in, grin, and match his state of undress.

“My name is Carl. Not that I care if you remember it.”

“Matt,” Grant offers. It sounds similar enough that he won’t forget to answer to it, but nothing like anything if Carl decides to Google Matt Ward after the fact.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“My bed is at the back of the house.” Grant points, not that the guy can see beyond the foyer wall. “I want to see how many walls you can slam me into on the way there.” 

“That sounds rough,” Carl says.

“If you’re not into it, you can go home.” He won’t pressure, but he’s not doing this without some rough play either.

“Oh, no, that’s so not a deal breaker for me.” Carl grins and in a matter of seconds Grant finds himself shoves against the foyer wall, the slam hard enough to make an umbrella on a hook fall off. That’s exactly why his house is sparsely decorated. He likes art but he likes sex more. When it comes down to a choice, it’s easy.

Against the honey coloured wall Grant lets his mouth be taken. He spreads his lips and stays passive as Carl kisses him. If he easily wins this battle he won’t be expecting more resistance later. That’s where the fun will come in.

Grant waits through a few minutes of kissing before he bucks Carl off with a bit of thrust forward chest. He uses that momentum to push Carl a few feet diagonally down the hall. He keeps going until the wall stops them with a thud. Grant holds back a smile, holds back a quiver of delight, and instead angles his head down so he can bite Carl’s shoulder.

Carl’s hand drops down and the flat of his palm presses on his dick. He’s not trying to get him off, he’s searching for weaknesses, and Grant lets him. He likes this. When he can fight, and be fought back against, when both parties are looking for openings, but no one has to win. It’s refreshing. Grant doesn’t feel guilty for doing his job. He does it for a reason, and he’s never understood Agents who burn out, because what SHIELD accomplishes is important. Still, it’s nice to get rough with a guy whose life isn’t ruined if/when he loses. Villains never have a gleam of arousal in their eye when he’s tackling them and wrenching their arms back.

Carl goes on the offensive. With his hand on Grant’s groin and another on his chest he pushes him back, pretty much directly to the other wall. Grant goes with it, and enjoys the beginnings of a handjob Carl decides to reward him with for taking the turned tables graciously. It’s a little rushed, maybe, but honestly Grant doesn’t care about making it to the bedroom. He just cares about this; the push-pull mock-angry he can get with well scouted out Craigslist men. He’ll probably never be able to explain it to Skye, or anyone else, but whatever. That’s fine. He has colleagues, not friends. Agent Hill made it pretty clear he’ll never have actual friends.


End file.
